Heartbreak
by karaish
Summary: Karamatsu putus.


[ AU di mana Karamatsu sempat punya pacar ]

[ Nggak tahu mau dimasukin di genre yang mana ]

.

.

.

Karamatsu putus.

Dari siapa? Salah satu cowok di keluarga Matsuno yang dijengkali menjadi NEET seumur hidup bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Memang menggelikan, apalagi bagi keluarga—terlebih para Matsuno bersaudara.

Ia menyakitkan, semua orang tahu. Akan tetapi, hei, terlepas dari itu bukankah ia justru lelaki yang paling bisa mendapatkan hati wanita di antara kelima saudaranya?

Iya. Terlepas dari itu. Kalau sekali-sekali kita berpikir pada kenyataan bahwa tak selamanya ia bertingkah menyakitkan, mencerocos secara puitis tanpa dihiraukan orang lain. Ada saatnya ia cuma diam dan seakan berwajah _jutek_ akibat alis tebalnya tatkala ia mengeryitkan dahi sedikit saja. Tak terlalu langka pula untuk menemukan momen di mana Karamatsu bisa dikatakan sebagai lelaki yang kalem. Itu tidak salah.

Seperti yang Ichimatsu tahu saat ini, bahwa kakak keduanya sekarang sedang merenung di atap rumah. Ia melihatnya memasuki kamar ketika ia sendiri hendak turun untuk mengecek makanan kucing yang ia taruh dalam kulkas—kalau biasanya dia membeli teri, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berkeinginan menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli sekaleng tuna walau kecil. Setidaknya ia ingin kucing-kucing jalanan kesayangannya mengalami yang namanya makan enak. Sampai saat Ichimatsu yang sudah kembali dari gang dan kini sedang membuka kulkas atas dasar ingin memastikan lagi apa saja yang ada di sana, ia memegang bagian atas pintu dan menempelkan dagunya di situ. Terbayang sosok kakaknya yang sedang merenung walau hanya sedetik.

Ichimatsu yang paling tahu. Selama ini, ia bisa membenci karena hal itu. Ia mampu untuk menyatakan ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan kakaknya karena memang ia yang paling paham tabiatnya. Oh, dikira Osomatsu? Mentang dia sang kakak maka ia dapat mengetahui benar adik-adiknya bagaimana? Tidak salah juga, sih. Hanya saja, kalau dikatakan lebih spesifik, pemahaman Osomatsu tentang Karamatsu ini baru sampai pada tahap _mengerti namun tidak memahami_. Lantas, cuma Ichimatsu yang paham?

Iya. Sisanya cuma sekadar tahu. Sekadar mengutarakan ketidaksukaan pada sesuatu yang mereka anggap aneh. Ichimatsu memaknainya lebih dalam. Ia lebih tak suka—lebih, lebih begitu tidak suka. Benci? Oh, tidak. Kalau benci yang artinya menimbulkan hasrat dendam kesumat itu tentu bukan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun, Karamatsu itu saudaranya. Ia tak punya perasaan seperti itu.

Oleh sebab itu, ia sangat tahu. Saudara-saudara yang lain mungkin menganggapnya sepele. Osomatsu berkata, " _Makanya jangan mendahului kakakmu. Kualat, 'kan_ ," senada bercanda. Choromatsu yang menasehati bahwa Karamatsu pada akhirnya harus sadar diri, lalu Todomatsu yang setengah cuek seakan sudah memprediksi kalau kakak birunya itu tidak akan berhasil menjalani hubungannya. Jyushimatsu yang biasanya kurang mampu membaca situasi justru berusaha menghibur dengan cara khasnya. Di tengah-tengah itu, Ichimatsu hanya diam.

Ia diam, tapi ia mampu mengartikan sinar wajah kakaknya yang waktu itu redup, yang waktu itu jelas mengatakan ' _aku sedang patah hati_ '.

Ichimatsu naik ke atap melalui jendela kamarnya. Karamatsu masih di sana, mengenakan jaket kulit dan duduk membelakanginya. Entah sekuat apa firasat Karamatsu sampai-sampai ia menoleh pada saat itu juga, membuat mata adik ungunya sedikit melebar.

"Oh, Ichimatsu," panggilnya spontan. "Ada perlu apa?"

Ichimatsu masih bergeming. Lama-lama mata si adik seperti menusuk pandangan Karamatsu sehingga ia berusaha memutuskan kontak mata.

"Cuma ingin ke atas," jawab Ichimatsu pada akhirnya. Bisa ia ketahui dari sikap Karamatsu sekarang yang sedikit heran. Ia melangkah kecil dan duduk di serong belakang, agak dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Sudah beri makan kucing-kucingmu?" Sepertinya Karamatsu berusaha mencari topik selepas.

"Sudah." Ia menjawab. Lalu, hening tercipta. Karamatsu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ichimatsu pun tak mencari alasan untuk berada di sini. Dari punggung sang kakak di depannya itu, ia seolah sedang merasakan apa yang dipendam oleh kakaknya, membuat otaknya mau untuk berputar sedikit memikirkannya.

Jika ini membicarakan sebuah hubungan di mana Karamatsu mencoba serius menjalaninya, Ichimatsu tahu bahwa kakaknya adalah pihak yang berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang bisa diperjuangkan. Ia toh selama ini tidak se-tertutup itu untuk tidak berbagi cerita dengan saudara-saudaranya. Sebenarnya, mereka semua pun tahu kalau si wanitalah yang menyakiti hatinya. Namun, masing-masing saudaranya mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda.

Di sini—sekali lagi—Ichimatsu-lah yang paling paham dirinya. Tetapi, ia diam. Ia bungkam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, bahkan sebagai saudara sedarah. Harusnya ia tidak peduli saja, sebagaimana patutnya ia. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur paham. Kebingungannya inilah yang membuatnya memiliki pemikiran puncak bahwa:

Pada akhirnya ia cuma _sampah_. Sampah tak terbakar, ia bilang. Pantas, tidak berguna.

Kala itu juga ia kembali bangkit. Kali ini, Karamatsu tidak menoleh. Si adik ungu menguatkan hatinya untuk pergi meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian lagi. Di saat ia hendak memasuki kamar melalui jendela, pertama kalinya ia meminta maaf dalam hati.

Entah itu kepada diri sendiri atau memang kepada kakaknya.


End file.
